


Last to Fall

by Monosha, Player1isgreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ...and Ventus?, An 'inspired by a song' fic, Gen, I present to you...a major canon divergent story, Just a couple of lost friends finding themselves in the most unlikeliest of places, KHUX spoilers(?), Post-CoM Organization Ensemble, Set before and after CoM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monosha/pseuds/Monosha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat
Summary: "But now, everything is changing...even us. I don't know if they'll recognize me." Very soon, the emotional tremors came all too soon; "I-...I'm sorry...this is all my fa—"Enough was enough."No more of that. None of this was your fault...You need to learn to forgive yourself, we're here, and that's the start for something greater."Within my frozen heart, it began to thaw, a far too natural smile breaking through the cracks."I never backed down from a promise, remember?"





	1. Guilt brings the light to the abyss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last to Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/406302) by Starset. 



I should've known it would fail. Even with every trick I pulled up my sleeves, this "coup" seemed far too selfish to establish if I only roped in one out of these five underlings, already working under the strings of another superior.

 

Even so...this entire mission, be it far too late to realize, the end result was already predicted from the very beginning. Letting a power-hungry rookie take on the mantle of a ruler was a poor man's choice, a disaster waiting to happen.

I'm sure Xigbar would be laughing right now, but now I believe he wanted me gone too, ruthlessly taken down by the Hero of Light himself.

 

How long has Xemnas decided this?

Ever since I was recruited?

Or when Roxas and Xion joined these miserable ranks?

 

He was going down a line of rejects, finding the right time to dispose of them when the time came. Everything he did, he wanted Kingdom Hearts, having no heart to praise the backbone of this very Organization.

It's strange, to even believe we had no hearts to call our own anymore. Memories bring about the emotions from the past, claiming them to the future to experience all over again.

 

How would emotions make you a soulless shell?

Even so, it's such a pathetic excuse...

 

All there leaves is me and Axel, perhaps not for long, two remaining traitors in this fortress of memories we have no control of, not even Naminé. After all, she had potential in her gifts, beyond these walls the worlds awaited her from just outside the door.

But these headaches never end...why would such a castle be built? It was the Organization itself that stumbled upon it, the magic dwelling within the stone feels agonizingly familiar.

The paths twisting and turning...never finding the end, only climbing up and up and up...the end so close, but so far...it's a never-ending labyrinth.  
What would such a purpose be?

   
"Ah–...damn it!" The solid boundary of a door halted my one-way tracks, finding the strange maze of my mind ready to contort the present.  
Of course...what else should be here but the misery of the past?

 

Strange...something's not right...  
"No one should be occupying this floor..." I ran my hand on the woodwork, the same bleached-ivory like the rest before.  
It's not like the research piled up in the Castle describes the decency of two people occupying the same memory space.

Even so...what's the reason why it refuses to open? It's not as though these cards fail to work, but that assumption was quickly debunked.

   
This Castle seems to give me more and more mysteries with every turn, first the "witch" and now this unconquerable chamber door.  
But curiosity fled slightly as a fist curled to the structure, a crisp knock echoing through the catacomb hall.

Predictably enough, an aching silence greeted me on the other side.  
I could just laugh...why would I have such a habit like this before?

 

"How could I assume someone would be here? Silly me..." A hollow chuckle escaped, every clue leading to a dead end after all.  
Oh well...It was entertaining while it lasted.  
Now I have to follow the order this castle placed us against, falling under the judgmental hand of the Keyb—

 

_'...Who are you...?'_

 

I stopped, right then and there.

Every muscle trembled for that single lonely voice, the thundering in my chest racking out the impression of a long forgotten emotion.

 

Would it be strange to believe it was Roxas?

But I heard another name connected to his...a—

"How could you forget? ...We were friends before." My legs quickly worked unbidden, the cool marble greeting me as I pressed myself to the one thing I can truly comprehend.

 

"It's been so long...since I heard your voice..."  
There was silence...and a sigh fled, soft and thoughtful like the beckoning breeze.

_'I'm...not sure, it's hard to remember. But you sound so familiar...'_  
"...It's okay, memories take time. I'm right here if you need me."

But I can't put into words how _overjoyed_ I feel, the worries outside this room now turning dismal as the tears began to fall.

   
In this castle of lies, just hearing his voice behind this door feels like a dream...unfortunately, I know I have to embrace the reality reigning the halls now.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"  
_'Of course.'_

Even so...he sounds so close...

"Until you remember...mind if we reintroduce ourselves?"

   
Once again...silence.

_'Ok...I'll go first. I'm Ventus...but Ven is fine too.'_  
"That sounds just alright." A swell of joy began fluttering in my chest, the memories burning in my mind like the brutal sun; "Ven, it's very nice meeting you..."

 

Behind the fortress of a single door, I can vividly recall his smile, never losing its luster, and perhaps not even now.

Because now, without skipping a beat, a simple introduction is made.  
"My name is Lauriam."


	2. Fury burns brightest with a dying flame

I wanted all the time in the world. The thought continued to swirl in my head as the abysmal grey encapsulated me and the Hero, only our hearts echoing in our ears as company.

 

But what would the chances be if he found it?  
**There's nothing you can do now.**  
I know that...but it's not something I'll let go lightly.

 

"Soon your heart will shatter, here in this world of nothingness!" With a swift hand, a whirlwind erupted, my form being swallowed by the roses.

 

  
_A single flower curled within the crooked knob like a serpent, its perfume wafting in the air._

"This will help you remember me by, I'm sure of it. After all, I stumbled upon here by accident, it's not like I want to lose my way when I need it most..."  
_Not even a single chuckle joined me at my half-witted joke, envisioning the most distraught puppy-eyes imaginable._

_'Where are you going?'_  
"There's...a bad person going around here, and I'm here to see them out."

_Yes...with this "rebuilding" awry, he only sees a battle to the death. If I can just tip the scales in my favor..._

_'Will you be back soon?'_  
_The truth may be too hard to swallow though..._  
"Honestly, I can't be too sure...this Castle does toy with the mind after all. It may be a day, perhaps more...No matter what, I'll find my way here again, I promise you."

 

  
This shell of a identity was so close to devouring me as well, ironically enough, the both of us down this irredeemable spiral of madness.

"As lightless oblivion devours you, drown in the ever-blooming darkness!"  
I just want to have some form of control in this world itself, even so, I'm still a lame puppet under someone's strings.

**Ironic, isn't it?**

Of course, but this is the choice I've made.  
A strenuous bond, shackled by a cruel fate, and the guillotine-like claw swung down on the teen, bloodlust fueling his finesse to the extreme.

 

**Are you afraid?  
**

**Do you know true fear?  
**

**Why won't you scream?**

 

 

_The stretch of dust and emptiness was disheartening at best, but destruction yields a new beginning, just as the book I now held instructed me as such._

_So the air was quiet with the rustling wind, a pathway lined with spirits long gone from simple history.  
And through the haze, a band of bystanders sat idly by the cross of dirt were the lanes met, my purpose now defined and sophisticated._

_As their voices grew fuzzy from the kicking dust, all eyes were on me as the impatience melted away from the beating sun._

"I sure hope I didn't keep you waiting."  
"Well, you did. How do you plan on making it up, Number Five?"

_Perhaps I took too little time to heed the Master's words...  
_ "Number Five? Then I must be the last one."

_But a blaring head of sheepish white strolled past my insolence._

 

"There's no need for that. I'm Ephemer!"

"Skuld."

_"I'm Ventus. You can call me Ven."_

"Name's Blaine."

 

_A future has already begun to be paved, smiling at the thought as I close the distance between the posse._

"I apologize for making you wait, I was looking for something and time got away from me."

 

 

"Shit!" The curse was simply muffled by the crashing pieces of glass, a claw horribly cut, crude and disorderly, my arm that controlled the strings growing numb for discomfort.

**What are you doing!?**  
With a harbored swing of his Key, another cruel blade was cut through like tissue paper, petals scattering in the winds of war.

 

Trying to keep myself alive...that's what.

There was nothing else to do now at the moment, but pretend, the blends of magic and crude strength crashing together in chaos.

 

_At this moment...a new path is set._

_**Killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill**._  
"My name is Lauriam. It's very nice to meet you all."  
_No...I need to see him...V—_

   
Screams cut through the air, mine...or someone else's...and the stone greeted my battered body, the clashing kaleidoscope of my enemy looming towards me with every step.

Is this...the end?

 

"No...nononono, this can't be it...You won, you beat me fair and square." All sensation was ebbing away, doubling and tripling the boy holding my demise in a tempered hand; "There's no more to do..."

He said nothing...and the blade was raised high, signaling the end.

   
But...his smile...  
"-STOP!" 

  
The whites grew brighter, blinding and blending the minimal life left in this chamber, fate delayed slightly as the warrior struggled to his feet.

Perhaps...it's for the best, my body feels so light...am I truly dead...?  
"Please...I'm so sorry..."

  
The abyss of darkness embraced me, dampening the final moment in a shell of familiar flowers.

 

   
~~~

 

  
"...Of course, no one needs memories that aren't real..."  
"I know...but even when I forget, the pieces are still there, right? Because...I want to ask you something."

"Yes...what is it?"  
"When Marluxia disappeared, he said...a name. Naminé...do you know who Ven is?"


	3. Joy makes you invincible

* * *

 

What could the real question be...to have a heart?

Could it be the essence of the individual?

The soul, destroying and rebuilding itself for eternity?

 

Whatever that might be...I can hear it beating...a constant noise in this afterlife.  
Why is that?  
Why can't I get some peace and quiet?

But with this noise...I can feel...the darkness around me, inside and out, the sensations of my body and breathing...

I am here...and perhaps...I can wake u—

   
"-Come on~! Get up!" Static buzzing and the blinding white met my hallowed sight, a strange tingling sensation coursing through my veins.

"Wha-...what are you _doing_?"  
"Hey, you're alive! You didn't bother giving me a break, huh?"

 

Axel...he's here, right in front of me.

We're in purgatory, I'm sure of it...

"Well, it's not like I'm complaining, but you owe me seven Hi-Potions, you know."

 

How could he be whining about that now?  
We're here...why should that matter?

But my gaze strayed thoroughly, an inky abyss tethering the gentle form of a moon.

Kingdom Hearts...I'm alive...

   
But the thought never failed to prod my ruined mind.  
"How are you here?"  
"I took Plan B." He answered, irritatingly nonchalant; "And who knew you had that in mind too, traitor."

Though my body was numb in stone, I felt my heart crack within that word. Even so...what was he going to do to me?

 

Nevertheless, a smile took place.

"Why should that matter?"

"-Huh? Boy, did that kid knock your brain in? Where's that whole 'superiority complex' crap you had before?"

"So? What are you gonna do, put me back in a coma? You should be glad we're both here...isn't that all that matters?"

 

Purely confounding the redhead, he was only left scratching his scalp. "Yeah...but there's gonna be extra work going around too. You know, the more heads the better?"

Even when I pestered him about Roxas too, I'm sure that's true for the both of us...

 

"Well, I'll check up on some stuff. Make sure you don't go cold on me again, got it?"  
"I'll try my best..."

Finally, my door was clicked shut, leaving me to the silence of my beating heart.

  
I'm here...I'm still alive...  
Ven, thank the Light I didn't break my promise.

For now, I should rest and regain my strength. I've done enough fighting for one day, and now is surely the time to— 

  
**'The flowers need to be watered.'**  
My eyes snapped open, sluggishly though, as that irate voice swiftly invaded my head.  
As I've said before...

 

"...What part of peace and quiet don't you understand?" I could only groan, hiding my sight from the specter before me and her ghoulish pout.  
**'They look droopy, and I know you wouldn't want that. Who knows how long we were gone? So I'm saying this once. _Water them_.'**

  
If pessimism could be ranked in a single person, her's would go through the roof.  
Xigbar too, though I'm sure they would be tied.

 

Besides, even as my body cried out for something no Potions could cure, I had no choice but to comply.

"What did I deserve to be inching towards death, all because of gardening?"  
**'I'm here. That's enough to say, really.'**

Touché.

 

Boots ring out on the tile like boulders, inching towards the watering can resting next to my drawer, silver gleaming in this artificial light.

No good...it's barely filled.

**'Come on, what's a little exercise do to hurt you?'**

"What did I do to deserve this _madness_...that's the true question."

 

   
~

 

  
It was as hauntingly quiet as the last time I wandered these halls, and the pain shocking me with every step is torturous enough.

 

It's just a simple task, extremely menial as a matter of fact, and I know Demyx doesn't bother complaining if I take note to his music.  
With that, a symbiotic friendship is made, and it's strange to even assume the elements reigning our souls could coexist so harmoniously.

 

Well...if people stop complaining about that "racket".  
In my opinion, it calms my nerves to believe there's actual life within these walls.

That, and it seems like a little noise just like home...

   
_Thump..._  
"-Oh...I'm sorry."  
And before I knew it, the second door greeted my noggin, clearing my head momentarily as the perpetrator shuffled in front of me.

"Well...I wasn't paying attention, so the blame should be on me." I softly rubbed the afflicted area, not feeling too bruised to give glances as V—...Roxas wearily stared.

 

Of course...who else could be here? 

"Alright...It's nice to see you again..."

"Marluxia, remember?"

"-Right...sorry. I just got up, and I'm feeling a bit weird..."

 

A spot of déjà vu invaded the thought, bringing a small grin to my lips.

  
"How about a little chat, get some fresh air too? It seems like you really need it." With the offer made, I took up an empty hand; "Shall we head to the lobby?"

The ocean in his eyes glistened slightly, clearly hesitant of this strange notion of kindness, but his fingers surely curled around mine; almost afraid to let go.

"Ok...Thanks." 

  
Just like that, we were off, our footsteps slowly synced to match the warming atmosphere, an almost familiar feeling bubbling in my chest.  
The last time I was with him, he could barely speak more than a few sentences...now, I could feel so much life in him.

For the second time since yesterday, I feel glad about this change, though it seems relatively uneventful.  
It feels like I'm at the top of the world, just li—

 

"Marluxia, what's that for?"

Roxas piped up suddenly, his gaze shifting to the tool swinging carelessly in my grasp.  
"It's just to water the flowers I keep. Perhaps you would like to see them?"

But my answer was caught in his throat as we reached the room in question, my hand feeling colder as he unfurled it.

"...Yeah, after my missions. Can you meet me back here?"  
"Of course."

He inwardly left the scene, Saïx delivering a cold glare to me as he handed Roxas his forms and sent him away.

 

"I didn't expect you to return." He stoically remarked, his amber orbs shooting daggers.

"It's not like I planned it either way, but I can assure you my diligence bright and early. Now if you excuse me, I have an important task to uphold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, more killers in the tag section!  
> But I'll just make it easy for myself...
> 
> Next, the unintentional bromance!


	4. Nostalgia wrought thorns from the past

* * *

With my joke-intended rainmaker nowhere within the lounging vicinity, I backtracked to his chamber where the "concussive" sound of his sitar was made known.

I've lost track how many times Xaldin complained of headaches at my door, finding my recruitment was a key point in pacifying his tunes.

But now, as I chuckle to myself at the door, I've been the martial driving point to his passion as well.

 

"Demyx, can I come in?" My raping barely nullified the volume, assuming the aspiring musician already lost in his own world.  
But I know now wasn't the time to be deterred, and knowing him, he usually keeps his door unlocked.

  
The seconds I entered his room, our eyes meeting, the reaction was...unusual, just as though he'd seen a ghost.  
"Holy hearts!" He screeched, his famed instrument clamoring to the floor.

"I see...time does fly, I suppose? Besides, it's nice to cross paths again."

He didn't bother moving a muscle, a doe-wide gaze set as I seated myself to the end of his bed.

 

"But...weren't you annihilated?"

"It's not like I wished for that to happen, now would I? Besides, it's feeling quite lonely..."

With that topic made, he cracked a slight grin.  
"Yeah, it's getting pretty crazy too. Castle Oblivion, Roxas' freakout, now _you?_ This's a roller coaster...-Oh right! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sure you recall, it's just a simple pickup." I motioned towards the vessel in waiting; "But since you mentioned Roxas, that piqued my interest."

  
"Oh man, it was wild!" Those eyes twinkled in a brighter light than the monochrome that surrounded us; "It was around three... _maybe_ four weeks ago, and Xigbar took him back to the castle from a mission out cold after we got the, you know... _the news_. And it was really freaky too, he's been sleeping since!"

It would've broken my heart to learn the fact beforehand, but there was already a key flaw.

 

"Funny you should say that...I've seen Roxas leave his room, and I just escorted him to the lobby."

There again, he went white as a sheet.  
"You're a miracle worker, you know that?"

A laugh erupted, more so the immense side of pride as large in my grin, "It feels great...I haven't heard that compliment in years. And the piece you were playing, it reminded me of another. I'm sure your talents have caught wind of _Valse de Soleil Coucher_?"

"Nope, not at all." Those lines went flat as stone, "Where'd you hear that from?"

  

Finally, the one moment out of all others when I can prove my worth...

**'I'm sorry, but remember the _last time_ you were given bragging rights?'**

"I can't discern exactly where I first heard it, be it Corona or Cite des Cloches, but it's such an exquisite jive used for festivals. It brings a lighter feeling in my chest without fail...and honestly, it shocks me enough to see you so inexperienced!"

"Aw man~, that sounds awesome! Why couldn't you tell me that sooner!?"

 

I tried to suppress another chuckle as he plopped down on his pillow, his mullet carelessly splayed on the plush. "You know very well how furious the others will be if I get the music, you know that?"  

"So? Come on, you're a survivor!" 

"I narrowly escaped with my life..."

**'Yep, and he has me too!'**

 

Even so...when does she learn when to shut up? It's the point of no return, Demyx won't give in no matter how hard I beg...not as though I wish to go _that low_ on the spectrum.

"I just returned from such a harrowing mission, and you haven't changed in the slightest...how could I expect something from you now?"

"-Ok, ok, I got it!" The anxiety quickly melted away; "You know what? I'll shut up for a whole week, _then_  can you find me that song? You can get free water too, no exceptions...please~?"

 

"...Fine." The deal was quickly upheld, though I'm sure the puppy-eyes has swayed the notion, "And our compromise?"

"Yep, the same as ever! I won't tell a soul, not even a Dusk."

 

Retrieving his sitar once more, a ball of fluid appeared within the strummed chord, dissolving into the cool metal casing with not a single drop missed.

Another day, another fortune.

"How could I ever say otherwise?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...it's a real song, I wanted to sound cool but someone beat me to it.  
> It's nice in general, but change my mind if you want to!


	5. In time, you may know Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can I intertwine tooth-rotting fluff and unquenchable heartache all in a single, nonsensical chapter?  
> Just put Marly and Roxas in the same room together, what could go wrong?
> 
> ...No. Don't go that far.

* * *

"Marluxia...you sure he told you that?" The redhead's leg carelessly swung from the clocktower ledge, trying to piece together everything before all the giddiness.

"Yeah, and I never have seen flowers before. Maybe Xion can come with me too if I ask...maybe-"

"Really kid, you're overthinking this. They're just a bunch of colorful plants, what do you think is so special about them?"

 

The blonde barely answered, a strange forlorn gaze plastered to the sunset in consideration.

"I don't know, but it feels _familiar_ somehow..."

"You think it's a memory?"

"Not like I should know..."

 

 

~~

 

 

The lobby air was cold and quaint as always, the few remaining easy-goers lounging about the cut furniture, whittling away what little time left in this abysmal world.

"So you've returned. Roxas, Axel, how were your missions?" He lifted his gaze from the worn, bland novel he occupied, though it struck Axel odd on how unrequited the pastime rang with the man; from earlier days he took the hours weaving stories of his own.

   
"It was alright, and Axel dropped by on me at Twilight Town."  
"I can tell..." The tome was quietly shut, rising from his seat with an act of repose; "Are you ready to go?"

"...Yeah. See you later, Axel." With a wave and a slightly sheepish grin, the two left the man brooding in his thoughts.

 

"What are you planning this time, huh?"  
No one answered.

 

  
~~~

 

   
There was not another time in the world where I could savor this moment as though it was my own, seeing Roxas' eyes boggle and glow as he embraced the sight and smell of this conservatory of a room.

 

"Wow..." His breath was a wisp of fresh air, "This is amazing."

"Take as much time as you want, treat it as though it were your own."

A choked laugh escaped his lips, absorbing every second as he wandered through the seemingly limited space, lost in this new paradise of natural color.

 

"I'm sure Xion will like this too."  
"But I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself as well. Is there a specific flower you like best?"

Roxas was quickly lost in his thoughts, lingering to and fro the hyacinth, anemone; belladonna; lily-of-the-valley; daffodils and back again, another chuckle left the chamber.

  
"Only _one_? But there's so many...what about yours?"  
As a response, a grin of my own returned, opening a crisp drawer in the meantime; depositing the novel in one, and retrieving another in the next.

 

"There is one I truly adore, and it's right in here." Curiosity flowed through the boy's mind, his form sliding besides mine along the bedside, eyes glued to the paper wedged between the bound pages.

"Wow...It's beautiful..." He gasped once more, absorbing every minute detail and etching of the pen.

 

"In my human days, I cultivated it with my own two hands and magic I ever had. Needless to say, it was one of my greatest achievements I have to date."

A delicate finger traced around the grooves carved in the paper, acting as though it was immortal to the age of time; "When the time came, I gave it the gift of healing, and in turn gifted it to a new world."

"Why did you do that?" 

 

The infamous 'why'...how long has it been when it graced my ears from another besides Demyx?

"You could say I believed in a wish. I wanted that little world to know what it means to change, that a world blanketed in Darkness can find the Light if they just know where to look. It could be to the ends of the Earth, in the heavens...or right next to you the entire time."

 

And minutes before, I found my Light once again...

How long has passed? 

Does h-

 

Suddenly, a piercing yawn echoed through the room, bringing my attention to the source right beside me.

"I'm sorry," The embarrassment melted to a chuckle in itself; "did I happen to bore you?"

 "No...I just feel tired."

"I'm sure you had a busy day, and the flowers aren't doing justice either. Besides Eternal Dawn, they have a magic of their own, like energizing you or helping you sleep."

 

A light hum made its way through, still intent on listening but holding his attention by a thread, "The flower...it has a name?"

"As does all of us, it's how the worlds shaped everything to be. Every plant in this room has a name, and this is what I chose...Eternal Dawn, the time of new beginnings."

 

Just after, another yawn took place, as so another laugh.

"I've kept you up long enough, I'm afraid. You should get to bed soon, alright?"

"Yeah..." He quickly made way to the door, trying to rub the sand from his eyes to no avail; "Marluxia, I've had fun, and maybe Xion will too."

 

"I'll see if we can do so. Goodnight, Roxas."

"Night..."  


	6. Dream of a world where we may know Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here come the DDD references! Hooray for perfectly timed story plots!

* * *

_'Lauriam, you came back...'_ My greeting was barely noted, not even a knock either, bringing me a slight chuckle.

"Of course I have, did you believe I could forget so easily?"

_'I know that...and I've been thinking a lot too.'_

 

Not as though I wished to question how long ago it was, presumably _days_ from my absence, but I took the oblivious air as a sign of compliance, making myself comfortable on the cold marble.

"Anything important, might I ask?"

_'Um...do you want the good news or bad news?'_

"...Why one of the two?" Even I felt as unsure as him, my body slowly itching from anxiety.

 

Please don't tell me...It shouldn't be true...

_'Lauriam...I can't get out. I'm trapped a-...I'm scared...I don't know what to do...'_ Even behind the door, I could feel his heartbreak so easily, his tears blending to the bland floor. _'I can't do anything, Lauriam...please, I don't want to be alone again...'_

Even now, I despised every second when he began to cry, even in this new life of dead emotions. And I'm not close enough to dry them anymore...this is absolute torture.

Nevertheless, I felt them flow as well.

 

"I should've known...And if I could help you, it would've been a lifetime ago."

_'...What do you mean? Did something happen...?'_

The dam broke, a laugh wrung dry of hope echoed through these catacombs as I slid my back to the door, buried in my own sorrows.

 

"If I tell you...It would break my heart past repair. I'm so stupid...what did I even deserve this life, without you, without everyone? You're right here...what should I do to see you?"

The shackled demon sneered cruelly in my ear, **'There's nothing to do...no more and not anymore...'**

  

_'...We can dream.'_

An angel, forgotten by the worlds, forgotten and abandoned behind the door, spoke with the remembrance that I lacked for so long...how could I have forgotten so easily...?

"Where should we go?" 

_'Wherever we want...we'll know, I'm sure of it.'_

 

At that command, I shut my eyes with little difficulty, blending the gray and the evils to the soothing night. It feels so peaceful...I defeat my demons one step at a time. 

Now, as the dreams drifted me away, we were more than ready to do the leap.

 

 

~~

 

 

Even as the scenery changed when I "awoke", I laid in the same position from Castle Oblivion, saving me the aching muscles from the last few descents. But because of him...I'm here again.

"Ven...where are you?" With the mission in mind, I scanned the midnight lit streets for the only sign of life, paranoia reigning with every footfall on the tile. 

 

_"-Lauriam...?"_ It was truly a whisper in the wind, wandering and aimless, and nevertheless, I followed the sound with great exuberance.  

"Ven!? I'm coming!" 

I just had to keep running, heart pounding in my ears as I rounded corner after corner, dashing past the lanes and lights, hoping, hoping, praying, and wishing...when can I see V-

 

_"Lauriam!"_

It stopped, all at once...and I just knew.

"Ven!"

 

It's official...we beat destiny.

We felt relief in who knows how long.

After everything...we finally found what we were looking for.

 

No words could ever express the myriad of joy radiating in the air, just the laughing, crying, hugs strong enough to burst our chest intermingled, blended and said all there needed to said. 

"...I missed you." 

_"Me too..."_  

 

Finally, an eternity passed as the tears began to dry on our cheeks, looking to this brand new present we failed to ignore.

"Ven...you look older, so brave as well." 

_"Really? Look at you, your hair's longer! And what's with the coat?"_ I finally looked upon myself as he chuckled, the black leather looking as though I dressed in an immense hurry. 

I guess the idea could be true in a sense...

 

"That's a story for another time...perhaps we should find someplace more comfortable?"

  _"Yeah...but what about-"_

He stopped, eyes wide with fear as a suspicious presence was sensed, heading towards our tryst.

 

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I shouted to the shadows, my weapon coming far too eagerly in my hand, feeling Ven's back against mine as well.

Our breathes were drawn, and instincts were ready to strike the first thing that posed a threat, and in the vacant mists...a sullen whine made its way to our ears. The pudgy form of a dog lumbered over, its body a brooding crimson and black, an unblinking gaze set to us two.

 

"Wait...a Spirit?" With that, Ven peaked over, a gasp made due as he curiously approached the creature.

_"Hold on, I think I know this...is it Buttercup?"_

At the name alone, it ecstatically pounced on the teen, licking his face as it mewled with a newfound joy.

 

_"Buttercup, it is you! Who knew we'd find you here- Hey Lauriam, remember him?"_

A laugh came all too simple, though it seemed... _forced_.

"...How could I forget?" It's more difficult to forget how he never ceased to trample and eat those namesake flowers, but what could we do but give him to a proper owner?

With that in mind...

 

"Why is he here? Should they be with their wielders?"

_"Hm...I'm not sure."_ Ven casually hummed, stroking Buttercup's head;  _"But we have other things to talk about, right?"_

"Of course...shall we go to the inn?"


	7. Let our Hope reach the heavens

The air felt nostalgic at best, just letting the motionless reality tick by as our times apart came to light. 

"Ven...what do you remember reading from the Book?"

 

For such a short time, that seemed like a wrong step to take, but the copper-like metal strapped on his body glistened as he fidgeted slightly.

_"Well...I remember the page about the Spirits, that's something. And I know I read more, but they're coming along in a blur...so that's all I know for now."_

"That's a start," I hummed in consideration, "but I suppose a bit of stimulation would go great in y-... _our_ recovery."

_"What do you mean by that?"_

 

With a quick hand, I scooped up the coat I carelessly thrown to the floor, "I know you've asked about this, and I have learned of an organization controlled by Darkness, utilizing these coats to traverse through the forces and harness its energy. As such, I infiltrated their cause to learn more about their plans..."

 

I made a quick glance, his eyes glimmering in attention for what to come next.

"However..." I gravely sighed; "It has come to a great cost. In however long I donned it, I was trapped in the sense that I could not escape, I forgot about you too...and I nearly have forgotten about much of a friend I was as well."

_"...And...you forgot about the Keyblade, huh?"_

For such a bright youth, he still held the mind of an adult, the light turning bleaker in my gaze. 

 

"That as well...It seems that I duped myself in believing I could never cross paths with it again. If it wasn't for Roxas, I would've been an empty shell of my former self..."

However...at the minute case of Roxas, Ven drew his undivided attention.

 

_"Roxas, who's that?"_

That in of itself earned me a quick chuckle. 

"How could I have not mentioned him sooner? I guess that would draw the line on this story, h-"

_"-Come on, I wanna know! Please~?"_

"Very well...ask and you shall receive. For starters, he holds the Keyblade, though it's plain and simple like Starlight. But the most intriguing about him...he looks _exactly_ like you."

 

His eyes quickly grew to the size of saucers, _"That's awesome! So...he's lost twin, per se?"_  

"It's not too strange to assume that...but he's not as experienced as us, and how will he ever believe what we're doing?" 

His smile unfortunately dimmed, his gaze slowly set to the wooden floor.

 

_"Yeah, it's kinda strange. We still need to keep everything a secret, but hey, what's there to tell? We've been apart in who knows how long and no one caught on that we know the War! And besides..."_ His hands cautiously strayed, scratching the Spirit's stomach as it splayed itself on the boy's lap; _"Who misses his belly rubs? Yes you do Buttercup, yes you do~!"_

Our laughs spread equally as we coddled the lonely Pupstar, drinking up every drop of love it previously forgot.

 

 

~~

 

 

_"So, what's the next order in business?"_ Ven curiously asked, all the while Buttercup following us by the heels through Fourth District;  _"Should we look for the Clocktower then?"_

 

"...I think we should avoid that subject till we find out our current situation." I easily bypassed the option; "It's a lot more complicated than we ever perceived, so the first course of action might be to recover the remaining Spirits present. As for me, I need to gather more information to the Organization." 

_"You can count on me, Lauriam!"_ He cheekily saluted, _"I'll give you all the info I can when you get back, and in the meantime, the Dream Eaters definitely need company. See ya later!" _

 

The smile quickly warmed my soul, seeing my best friend and this lonesome Spirit walk side by side downtown, and very soon I made my depart. Just imagine the world in my grasp, and submerge myself back into the folds...finally waking u-

  

**'-Hello~!? Jeez, what was that for? I thought you died on me...and that wouldn't be fun if _I_ didn't do it.'**

Well world...I'm back... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a Pupstar, mind you, but the next chapter is sure to throw that mentality out the window.


	8. Secrets behind the scenes are better kept in Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you...mid-morning drama, trying to keep your secret social life under control, regretting everything you've done ten years ago in ten seconds, and a whole lot of fluff to make the greatest sitcom sundae I made in the span of...right now!

* * *

Another day, another headache...

That's the only way I could describe the monotonous torture plaguing me every day within this fortress, from the endlessly bleached halls to the pointless missions, every day till now has always tried to chain me to the earth; give me a reason to give up believing in hope. 

 

"You got to be kidding me..." Was all I could growl as I received my new form two days past my "rehabilitation".

Destroy Heartless in Twilight Town with Xigbar.

I'd rather go to hell than be in the same breathing space as him...but perhaps hell is where I've been this entire time. Still, I gotta suck it up and get through the morning with the same vigor and strive they believe I should have, an irritably mundane task if I say so myself...

 

"Hey slowpoke, you're late! Let's get the show on the road!" The patched marauder hooted across the room, cruelly echoing as everyone else situated in the lobby turned their heads.

Soon enough, this is going to be the last straw...sometime soon, I'm sure of it.

 

"Hi, Marluxia!" However there was one, Roxas, whose face lit up like the sun, not even caring of the others as he waved to me energetically; "Is it fine if Xion and I hang out with you, right?"

My cheeks immediately flared in embarrassment, though I suppose it was Axel burning a hole into my skull that mattered more.

"...You know the drill, Roxas. I'll meet with you later."

"Okay, see ya!"

 

 

~~

 

 

**'Oh- my- Kingdom Hearts! You should've seen your face, it's hilarious!'**

I've told myself a thousand times before, and now I have the chance to say it again...this is Hell. I'm here, in the world of my second home, the one I carelessly abandoned like trash, the ghost of my past cackling in my ear at every misfortune that just so happened to be bestowed upon me and me alone.

 

_Somehow..._ I always find my way here, be it rubbish papers or heartache, and the eternal rays of the gentle orange never soothe my tundra of a heart.

I'm here with the two greatest criminals _I ever_ had the luck to meet since I was imprisoned, this punishment meticulously wrought out till the end of my days. 

  

I've learned now, but I know of one final salvation...V—

"Hey, quit spacing out! No need helping your friend out right now, huh!?" Xigbar callously called out, breaking my concentration as he was ganged up by a pack of Wyverns. 

**'Yeah, yeah, don't shoot the messenger, we get it. How about we have some fun?'**

"I wouldn't say so..." 

 

Simply said, I didn't have to turn my head to see the look of crushed pride and prejudice gracing this phantom's face...but I digress. Instead, I dragged myself towards the fold, Graceful Dahlia clawing at the tile for the first Heartless to fall as I approached Xigbar at a reasonable distance.

Then, with a mighty swing, the ivory tooth crashed to the ground like a hammer, encapsulating us in a sea of petals; the cries and groans of the Wyverns fading in swift justice.

 

**'Ok...wasn't that a bit overboard?'** I flashed a glare to h-...Xigbar, shutting him down from further remarks.

"What? Waiting for an apology?" 

_Control_...I need to control myself. Now would be the proper time to leave, and get this mess out of my hair. Yes, just go home a- see the towering oaks past my vision and hear my "partner" incoherently screaming at me from the distance...Shit.

 

Was it just muscle memory up to this point?

Or was someone else pulling at my strings?

 

Nevertheless, my stride refused to fail, even now as Xigbar grabbed me by the hood.

"Jeez Mar, did you grow a backbone overnight? Who knew you had the guts on deserting a mi–"

"Who says I'm deserting? I sense Darkness in this direction, and it is our duty to exterminate it. You remember your own lectures now, hm?"

My half-fabricated words thankfully reigned true as Heartless appeared from the void, simple Dire Plants and Shadows to pick off with ease. 

 

"You see? I'm not too fair on ignoring my intuition." I didn't meet his sight, keeping my eyes locked to the quaint mansion sheltered in the woods, an immortal testament from long before.

Before everything...If I look inside, will everything be the same as I have left it?

 

"So, what're you standing around for?"

"Well..." A blush came across me, prompting a sheepish grin as well, "Would it be strange for you to believe that I used to live here?"

"...It would _never_ cross my mind." There was not the crinkle of a smile at all; "You wanna RTC or what?" 

 

It was a mistake to not answer, but I just wanted to savor the seconds...just let me imagine my life within those walls where peace truly reigned. 

The lines and lines of ancient books in the library.

The smell of fresh food engulfing the air with pleasure.

Flowers and fauna alike basking in the eternal sun.

 

Every room crisp and clean, waiting patiently for their owners to pass the hours by in peace, waste the time away looking out the w-...

Wait!

"-You know we're on pretty thin ice right now, so how about we-"

"No, no, hold on! I saw someone in the window!" I stood my ground, no matter how hard he pulled; "I swear...that's not supposed to be there." I've seen through that glass hundreds of times before...it's _never_ supposed to look this dead from here...

I just had to look...and a stone settled in my chest as my fingers curled the iron bars, staring out to my freedom inside this cage.

 

"It's fine...Just a simple detour..."  

"-We can make your quota another time, but _I_ can't be blamed for this!" My hood was yanked on again, practically dragging me by the heels through the brush.

 

Oh well...better luck next time.

 

 

~~

 

 

A pair of eager eyes awaited me at the blank space occupying the lobby, just like puppies waiting patiently for their owner. Oh...I almost forgot about their promise.

"Hey, Marluxia!" Roxas charitably exchanged; "How was your mission?"

"Manageable at best. How about we get going?" 

"Of course!"

 

With no delay, Roxas and Xion took their places, Roxas to my right and Xion to his, chattering up a storm as if it was the oxygen they breathed.

"My Xion, it almost sounds like I invited _you_ instead of Roxas."

"He told me a lot about it, I'm a bit excited..." 

 

**'But Nobodies aren't supposed to have feelings, _myeh-myeh-myeh!_ Isn't now the time to say so?'**

"I'm glad to hear that, but the experience is better seen than heard, you know..." I peaked a grin of my own, palming the door to my own paradise; "Are you prepared for what lies ahead?"

An unyielding nod came with no setback, her eyes twinkling with childlike impatience.

 

"You know I am!" 

 

 

~~ 

 

 

Now that I think about it, I'm more than baffled that these neighbors have not given me the infamous noise complaint at my door this moment...

Nevertheless, entertaining my guests had turned out to be endlessly amusing; blissfully taking in my words like greedy sponges, their eyes aglow with wonder truly rivaling Demyx's by double-fold.

 

Amaryllis, Erica, Silene, Anise, Peony, and Magnolias. 

Self-esteem, independence, love, bravery, nobility, and perseverance...so many ideas, philosophies, so many under my belt and the petals they hold; all throughout the night I spewed this taboo of life behind these doors, my pupils growing and changing their understandings of this world and the ones beyond.

 

In those eyes, dirtied of hardships but jewels of innocence, they were silent and gazes locked onto mine.

And within my heart...it slowly began to ache...

"...Marluxia?" A phantom voice echoed through the silence, bringing my delusions to a halt; "Your face..."

With a wary caution, I sensed the moisture on my cheeks, wiping it away with a laugh wrung dry of my confidence.

 

"Well...it looks like I got carried away."

"What do you mean?"

Oh well...I guess something just can't be kept by only one person...

 

"I've tried so hard to keep myself a secret, but seeing you two...it brings me so many memories." Quickly turning to the drawer, I once again revealed the journal; "Perhaps now would be the time to know why."

With hesitations already gone, they crowded around for more, waiting with a more than bated breath as I held another memorabilia in my hand.

The past I cherished...and the future I now endure...

 

"Whoa, he looks just like me!" Roxas, of course, was the first to notice; "And that guy looks like Zexion too!"

"Yeah, and that girl looks really pretty." 

 

Which one should I truly call a curse?

The cheerful scene, immortalized by a single piece of paper, but the pit in my chest refuses the fact...

 

"Wait...does that mean..." 

"You're in the right mind, Roxas. This is who I was before coming here...long before I became a Nobody." 

My minimal audience was far from captivated, ogling the monochrome photo holding the past hidden from curious eyes for so long...dare I say not even Demyx has been courageous enough to witness it himself.

 

"But...where are they?" He was serious...and he would never speak a lie; "They have to be somewhere in the worlds, right?" 

"...It's been a long time, that's as much as I know." With nothing else to say, I scanned the ancient words written within.

"But you looked really happy...if they're your friends, I'm sure they're looking for you."

 

The optimism, the naivety...it's suffocating coming from him...But I wish I knew the truth.

What would they think if they see me like this?

Would we go back to the times of forgive and forget?

 

"In the past, I've learned many things in my life. About the worlds, the Heartless, almost anything you could think of. But sometimes, there are times when even I couldn't predict...I guess that's hard to believe coming from someone like _me_ , huh?" 

"Don't worry, that's what Axel sometimes says. But how much _do_ you know?" 

 

In an instant, the spark of curiosity revealed itself once more, hypnotizing me as they begged to know everything in my mind.

"Oh, I know a great league!" I humorously gloated; "You could say I know more than the Superior himself." 

"Really!?"

"So much so, that I'm afraid I have to cut this conversation short. You'll never get proper rest if we delve into it now."

 

As predicted, their pouts were quickly received, but the diligence drilled into their brains by the countless missions and orders, they made way to the door.

"You should know, eagerness leads to a cloudy mind. We have all night tomorrow, so I don't want you to carelessly risk yourselves, alright?"

"Got it." They both beamed, "Have a good night." 

 

Finally...finally silence reigned, and I could breathe.

**'You have any idea on what you're doing, right?'**

"Do you really think I'll end it now? Not until the end of time..."   


	9. Scream your Heart out, let the world hear you

Expressionless ruby eyes glanced at me from above just as I entered the dream, blinking curiously as my heart knowingly raced. Simply said, I screamed, rushing off to the open space behind me.

_"Lauriam, I found a panda!"_ Ven cheerfully announced, wrapping his arms around the Spirit's bulbous own, unflinching as it kept its gaze to me; _"Isn't it awesome!?"_

Well...nearly getting a heart attack wasn't the one thing I was hoping to achieve...

 

"Yeah...of course it is."

_"-Huh? Come on, you should be thrilled, there's a giant bear here, right in front of us! The Dream Eaters' been evolving, so there should be tons of them still around!"_

 

Well, I figured this would happen...but who knew I would have to lend this great of a hand?  
"Blaine will be thrilled, I'm sure of it."

  
_"I know, right? And I found the Clocktower too! Let's go, we don't have all night!"_

A Portal appeared right beside him, and before I could blink, he was gone just as fast in a flurry of light and smoke.

 

Apart from his new discovery, he must have something far more important in mind. With that as well, I watched the Dream Eater give a lazy huff and saunter off.

  
Of course...I can't keep him waiting any longer.

 

  
~~~

 

 

As my vision readjusted to the twilight dancing off the stained glass, this fearful nostalgia quickly took my breath away. The gears continued to turn, thankfully giving us a manageable silence in this room trapped in time, everything besides the Book has been organized and placed in their proper mantles as the first day we arrived through the door.

 

"It feels like forever, doesn't it...?"

_"Yeah...but I'm glad we found it again. Isn't that just as great?"_

"That's true, but I know we're here for something important, right?"

 

Surprise twinkled in the light, causing Ven to scramble some books and papers around, all the while I took my rightful place in the furthest-most chair. It's been far too long...but knowing that Ven's here with me, the pain in my heart seems to ease bit by bit.

 

_"Ok...where should we start first?"_ He asked himself, spreading the ancient charts and text around;  _"Is it something about the worlds we should focus on?"_

"It's a broad subject, but that is surely a start. As far as I gathered, the Dandelions have facilitated to normal lives, and Heartless are coming in regular intervals throughout the worlds. Luckily, there is nothing to cause an uproar or harm the civilians."

_"Oh..."_ He pondered, strumming his fingers methodically on the carved wood,  _"So I guess that's why the Dream Eaters are back here, right?"_

 

"Unfortunately, that seems to be the case." Even if those rambunctious Spirits had a few ups and downs to note, it gave us something to look forward to, to see how we can breathe new life into these worlds of ruin.

With everything we're starting to find...how long has it been since we took that first step?

_"But that's great! After all this time, they came home where they're needed. The others are gonna be so happy!"_  

 

Very soon, he was bouncing on his toes like Buttercup, bringing a laugh that echoed through the hall. After all this time, he never lost his spark...

"I know, I'm just as thrilled as you, but how should we know where they are exactly? With Heartless still around, you know how busy they'll be." 

_"I know that,"_ He turned to a pout;  _"But I want to show them how cool I look!"_

 

Another chuckle escaped as he made a few impromptu poses, the armor gleaming in the faint moonlight. "They _will_ be impressed, I assure you that. But my appearance hasn't treated me kindly." Out of instinct, I dug through my unruly locks; "Perhaps I should cut it?"

_"Don't do that, you're gonna ruin it. It makes you look like a-...what was that word? It was on the tip of my tongue...Oh right! You look like a hippie!"_  

 

Suddenly, that tipped the scales, my laugh intensifying to something of the heart, a joy in comedy I haven't felt in a long time.

"Well...I've heard it a couple of times before, so one more from Blaine will do just fine." 

Besides, I have forgotten how great it felt to smile for real...

 

"Alright, we can't leave this meeting at just that. I still haven't given my side of the story."

_"That's fine, what is it?"_

"I'm afraid you have to make a choice...good news or bad news?"

A pout came all too quickly,  _"Do I have to?"_  

"Well, you brought me here in the first place, I figured it's your time to be Leader." 

 

_"Okay, good news."_  

"Very well." A smile haunted my lips; "What I forgot to mention about this Organization, I managed to find a few Keyblade wielders, two of which have become fast friends." 

_"Oh~ I see. And one of them's my twin, huh?"_  

"Is that all that you have on your mind?" 

_"Nope, but I'm really excited to meet him!"_  

  

However, the cheerfulness in my chest began to fade at the biggest flaw to his ambitions. "But...You know there's something holding that back..."

From that, the jewels in his eyes dimmed as well, looking around the chamber in a sense of melancholy. 

_"Right...I'm still stuck in that castle."_ He cradled his head on the table, staring at the interchanging gears;  _"I know it seems selfish...but whenever you're next to me in the real world, it feels so much better."_

"Don't say that...I know you're lonely, and so am I."

_"Well, I know."_ A smile peaked in the corners;  _"But you have more friends than I could ever have, so I'm sure that helps you think of me."_

 

I felt a tinge of heat press my cheeks, bringing forth a chuckle in itself.

"Ven, you flatter me...but I suppose you got half of the picture."

_"Really?"_

"Yeah...because here are the bad news..."

 

It breaks my heart...to think of things left unsaid...

"The Organization, with those two Keys...they're trying to summon Kingdom Hearts."

_"...What?"_

  

I kept my head low, not bearing to see the tears in his eyes now...

"If I can gain their trust, I'll be sure to keep them away from the Organization until I find a way to destroy it...But think about it, if I help them, they can possibly help _us!_ They could set you free!" His hands were quickly taken into mine, shaking under my fears or his; "We can finally be together, find the others, and we can save the worlds together like we used to! We can be _happy_ again..."

 

Right now...that's all I hope for...

"I know you want that...and no matter what, we'll do it together."

_"...Yeah."_  He nuzzled his tears into my sleeve,  _"And I also remembered someone else...they said they would come back someday, and they wanted to keep me safe here."_

"That's useful to know...whoever that is, they're doing a terrible job."

 

_"And it's so boring~! At least it's better than working all day, but then I have hours of thinking to do...I'm pretty sure that's worse."_

"Even in this universe, it's such a small world we live in."

 

And even if we're this far away, we somehow found out how to close the gap...

_"So that says enough. I'll cheer you on when you kick the Organization's butt!"_

Now it seemed as though the world was lifted from my shoulders, just laughing along with my old-time friend in the place where our friendship blossomed. We now have a plan...and I'll be sure to do my part in whatever way I can. 

 

Even so...I stopped, now catching the sound of the chamber door creak open, and a pair of curious eyes stare back. 


	10. Old faces, new Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was prepared...turns out nobody was. That trailer has destroyed me, but that won't stop me from writing to you!

 

* * *

...Roxas?

How could I believe if this wasn't a delusion?

He was here, right in front of us, practically shivering at the door leading to this sanctuary. 

 

How?

"Well...isn't this a surprise?" I held back every fiber to steady the pressure building up in my chest, so close to suffocating me if the seconds cruelly tick by; "I never expected you'd come this far." 

_"It's so nice to meet you! Lauriam told me all about you."_  Ven, of course, beamed a cheery grin, but the expression somehow refused to fade.

 

How much did he hear?

Was it me being a traitor to his cause, to toss aside the Organization like trash?

Or perhaps, far more than that...?

But as the perpetrator was riveted to the tile, turning paler by the breaths he swallowed, there was no answer to be seen.

 

But...why?

A boot rang out on the floor, serving as a warning bell to the Nobody that fled the scene, the halls before him boomed in a thunderous wake.

"Roxas, wait!"

I nearly clawed at the doorway as his figure grew smaller in the fevered state, knowing everything I worked up to will crumble with every second.

Will he tattle on me with what little evidence he has? 

Would any of those hooligans even believe a word he says? 

 

Even with that, I just need to explain...I'm losing time... 

_"...I didn't hear it."_  

However, that slammed my mentality to the wall, loosening my grip in the structure and focus to my partner.

"Wh-...I don't know what you mean, but ____ is ge-" 

I heard it myself, a burst of static and fear piercing my heart like a needle, thrumming out of control or comfort.

I know it...it was just on the tip of my tongue!

 

"I just said it...why can't I say it?" 

_"Maybe the magic's stronger here?"_  Ven pondered aloud like it was only a game and not my reputation slipping past me.

"How should I know!? If ____ tells ___, then-"

_"-There it is again!"_

 

Now I was glued to the floor, our minds unraveling the future like a thread. 

_Roxas...Xion..._ Is it just related to only them?

"I...let me try something..." I took to pacing, pushing aside the thought of Roxas escaping the maze-like tower for a later note.

" ~~Roxas...Axel...Xion...Saix...Lexeaus...Zexion...~~ "

Static, the room turning abuzz with mania.

 

"No, come on...this cant be it. ~~Larxene? Demyx!?~~ " 

_"...Lauriam...this is freaking me out."_  I could feel his anxiety from here;  _"What are you talking about?"_

_Lauriam... ~~Marluxia~~..._  

What even is this!? Why can't I say their n-

 

"The Sigil!" The room thundered, the quick throbbing of my fist left behind for now, "That damn Sigil...It's in their _freaking_ names...how was I so blind!?"

One marked by the Sigil...And I felt those eyes for far too long...

So I wasn't crazy after all...

 

_"But...how would they know about the Sigil? If it's in the Book, th-"_

The Book predicted it...and it went right under our noses...

"Ven, your j-" The command breezed past my head as the familiar pin holding that dastardly brand was nowhere to be seen, "...Never mind. You took it off beforehand?"

_"Yeah, it was pretty uncomfortable."_

 

Thank the Light...we dodged a bullet. 

"So the Sigil was an X...We need to herald more caution than before."

_"Got it!"_  

 

 Finally, I took to the hall before us, already sensing his presence mindlessly wandering around.  

"No good, there's no way I can catch him..." 

_"You think a Portal will work?"_  

"Perhaps...but you should head back to the study, make sure nothing's amiss." 

 

As soon as he trotted off, I closed my eyes, trying to picture the right time to pull forth the rift. 

Well...I guess it's the first time I don't use it for myself. But I know it's for the best.

Then, I heard it, spilling forth the Nobody panting for clarity.

 

"Ma-...What...what are you doing...?" However, he didn't give me a second to speak as he turned for an escape once more; "I can't...I c-"

"Roxas, please...You need to calm down." The glove felt undeniably clammy, his body tensing up as he feared the worse; "I'm not going to hurt you, and I never will...just-...you need to hear me out."

I took both of his hands, staring deeply into those fear-ridden eyes.

 

"Did you hear what I said about the Organization?"

"...Yeah..." He choked out, fresh tears beginning to form, "Why...why would y-...do this...?"

For now, I could only sigh. 

"It's...simply a precaution. I want to make sure you and Xion are safe...The Organization should never harm you, even if it's for such a goal." He stifled his nose, clearly wishing to ask me more, but I refused him the choice; "I could never forgive myself if I did nothing to help...we need to look out for each other. That's what friends are for, right?"

 

As if a spell was cast, his fear melted away, leaving him awestruck for words. 

"You mean it...?"

"Of course, I promise you that. And to be honest, I never expected you to meet Ven so soon."

However...it was only an illusion.

 

"Ven...but-...the picture."

"What about it?" He quickly turned as pale as a phantom, "It's a surprising coincidence, don't you think?"

"...I didn't see that...He-...he-..." He choked on the tears, crumbling under this invisible weight.

 

And very soon...my heart shattered as well.

"He's a _monster..._ My chest feels so tight, I don't know b-...I feel scared...Marluxia, why does he look like that? I-...I don't know what to do..."

Ven...a _monster_...?

No, that can't be true...this sounds almost like a-

 

Oh...

"...It's only a nightmare, there's nothing to worry about."

"Really?" He asked, his voice breezing past me like the wind; "Then, what about here?"

"It's a special place within dreams...I'm more than surprised about how you wandered inside, here is mainly off-limits." While the opportunity was open, I quickly wiped his tears; "Just close your eyes, and everything will get better...I'll tell you two everything you need to know in the morning."

 

Yes...just go back to sleep, your dreams are in your hands...

 

It took him a moment to recover, blinking away the remaining moisture as he peaked a relieved grin.

"Okay...see you." His body dissolved into starlight, escaping the realm of dreams for a night of greater sleep, bringing me relief as well.

Alright...now back to Ven. 

 

 

~

 

 

His back was to me, the stained glass reflecting the contemplative gaze unseen to the Master's desk.

"Hey Ven, that didn't take longer than I expected, huh?"

A stone pounded in my chest as for once in a long time, he didn't answer, with every step I could see his shoulders quiver.

 

_"...Lauriam? Can I ask you something?"_

"Of course..." The light dancing past my gaze could barely hide the fact that something was...wrong; "Whatever's on your mind."

 

_"Tell me, honestly..."_ I can see it in his eyes...the ones that saw the evils of the world, ones who said no lies, and the ones that-  _"Am I really a monster?"_

 

How long...has it been since I felt this stab of emotion?

It was cruel, unrelenting, vindictive, saw no end to my suffering as it filled me with both cruel life and peaceful death.

I believe long ago...it was before I've seen his face...perhaps longer...

The emotion... _ **Heartbreak**_...

 

Who says we have no hearts? 

 

"Ven...why would you say that?"

_"Isn't it true? He said so...he was scared of me...Is it true, Lauriam!? Are you scared of me too?"_

It was far too late to voice his anger to the world, and even to  _me_  in fact!

"Do you even hear what you're saying!? How could I ever fear you if I've known you for so long?"

 

He made no connection, beckoning himself towards the light as time froze around us...

Is this a blessing or a curse?

_"But now, everything is changing...even us. I don't know if they'll recognize me."_ Very soon, the emotional tremors came all too soon; _"I-...I'm sorry...this is all my fa-"_

 

Enough was _enough_.

"No more of that. _None of this_ was your fault...You need to learn to forgive yourself, we're here, and that's the start for something greater."

Within my frozen heart, it began to thaw, a far too natural smile breaking through the cracks.

"I _never_ backed down from a promise, remember?"

 

The phantoms of vice fled, washing his face with the sacred sense of purity and awe.

Now that's the Ventus I know...

Within that cue, I greeted him with open arms, drenching ourselves in the warmth of forgiveness.

 

_"Thank you...so much..."_

"Of course...that's what best friends are for."


	11. I will Protect you, all until the end of time

I awoke to the plague of tears.

The cell of white could barely dry them, nor did the abysmal void outside this cage...how long ago has it been since I've been kept prisoner?

To see friend and foe in the same yard, all rotting from the inside out?

 

Who is it...who says we have no hearts?

Forgotten lives...dead flora, clinging to salvation by the vacant sun...and in these lifeless eyes, will the answer be reflected within?

**'Good to see you awake...rethinking your life choices, huh?'**  

 

I awoke to my personal reaper.

Tethered over my defenseless form as the twisted visage held a mirrored grin.

Within the shell of absence, the dead vines, withered and gnarled, clung loosely to the edges.

A smile...dead of life and waiting patiently for the pendulum to finally swing.

 

_Now...is definitely not the time..._

_For now until the end of ages...I will never give her the satisfaction..._

 

A sigh escaped the air, pushing her aside with a similar noise as I began to dress.

**'Oh...it's one of these days? Nice try, I know you want to talk.'**

_It's true...she holds the thorns in every rose._

 

Nothing was truly on my mind, and ~~our~~ my footsteps echoed through the empty hall.

Out of sight, out of mind...

 

"-Oh..." 

The lobby was empty, save for the solitary echo past the glass.

**'Wow, you got up before _everyone else_. Congratulations, it's a new record!'**

Nothing like a bout of insomnia to greet this never-ending dusk. As a matter of fact, it reminds me of my earlier days in these walls...

It's all in the past, there's no changing it anymore.

 

 

~~~

 

 

It seems to never be enough...though it pains me to come to such a conclusion.

This is Hell.

My only safety past this hellfire is the deluge of a past forgotten, the ancient scriptures drowning out the blabber of the Devil sprawled upon the executioner's lounge.  

So it certainly _is_ one of these days...In this endless game of wits, neither of us should crack.

 

Time and time again, I find myself in my personal Hell.

A page turned, not a single presence greeted me, so it is played as such.

Just focus on the paper and not to the idiot jabbering away my common sense.

Let me commit to it...This is Hell.

 

The blinding white, the sensible nonsense, and the minimal hours of sleep eating me away. 

A few winks won't hurt anyone...right?

Besides...I'm all alone...

 

I can just close my eyes for just a second...just s-

 

"Marluxia." Another presence shocked me out of the reverie, his eternally toxic glare softening to  _sympathy_ as he wavered the forms bundled in his arm.

Damn it... 

"Of course...Good morning, Saix." My body selfishly groaned as I met his gaze, completing the monotonous exchange of missions. Heartless extermination...perfect.

 

 

~~ 

 

 

**'If you're seriously trying to ignore me all day, you got another thing coming!'**  

There were no anomalies to note, the form quickly completed and turned in, now wasting the torturous hours staring at the clouded visions of my future from the window.

It certainly is strange...I barely noted her presence that entire time. But I'm sure it's the lack of sleep talking...

 

**'Come on~, what's up with you?'**  

I still kept my mouth shut, as though the simple act would drain me even more.

I need something to take my mind off this...

 

 

-Letters of Severance #1-

 

The pale stationery almost bled into the bed frame, ignoring the glance of dead comedy crossing her face.

**'Are you serious about this? _This_ is what we're reduced to?'**

_-Would you rather do this in intervals?-_ The scratching of the pencil became my weary voice;  _-Or be ignored for the rest of your days?-_

The reaction was immediate, pulling apart a huff from the specter across the mattress.

 

**'I see...so this is what you got at that shop. I thought you bought earplugs, to be honest.'**

_-But that is strange...if you're such a pest, why did you wait outside for me?-_  

**'Someone had to keep watch for Heartless, you know. Or those kids throwing _more_ than caution to the wind...'**

Even if I took this momentary vow of silence, now would've been the time to chuckle, even as I see her cheeks turn peach with fury.

 

**'You really think this is funny? Gimme that.'** The impression of a skeleton graced my glove, locking up the surprise under the surface, but that quickly translated to irritation from my phantom.

**'Cheeky bastard...'** She could only grumble as I unearthed another pencil from my coat;  **'Alright smarty-pants, what do you want to...write about?'**

 

_-Anything that's on your mind, for starters.-_

Past her masquerade of arrogance, she slowly scribbled on the page, finally bringing her thoughts to life.

_**-I hate you. How about that?-** _

 

In the deepest recesses of my chest, I felt...relief. As if I had my first breath of fresh air, absolutely life-changing...

_-Finally...It's been too long...-_ Even my steady hand wavered, the delicate letters immortalizing those two sentences like a picture frame, two sides of different coins.

Elegant and mature.

Simple and childish.

To think now would be the time it's made true...

 

**'What...'** The paper was snatched from my grasp, unyielding to the splotches of grey staining the piece;  _ **-Are you seriously crying now? It's only been less than five minutes!-**_

What do you know...she's been keeping track...

With a few seconds to spare, I composed myself as the letter came to my possession.

 

_-Am I insane?-_

Her childlike persona was gone in a flash, glimmers of empathy returning in those eyes.

**'Really...if you _think_ that, how should I know?'** 

_-You should. Tell me, in all honesty.-_  

 

There were no lies, no tricks, and a smile faint of hope was still on my lips.

I think...my body's betraying me as well...

 

**'...Fine. Fine!'** Her inner mask began to break, consuming the room with a powerful pen and paper.

_**-If you were insane, you would be bouncing off the walls like everyone else here. It's not like I'm encouraging you to do it...but I see it in your eyes. Come on, it's my fault we ended up in this shithole of a world, so put all the blame on me! Right now, I don't care anymore...-** _

 

I felt shell-shocked...this seemed far too good to be true.

 

_-Who knew you had it in you?-_  

_**-What are you talking about? We're pretty much the same thing.-**_  

Right...wandering the worlds, trapped in our own hearts, we only seek a place to be forgiven...

That's what a true Nobody should be...

 

_-Thank you...for me to understand you, to understand each other.-_  

_**-Don't get that sappy, it's annoying.-**_  

_-Very well, perhaps now's the time to change the subject.-_  

 

 

-Day OOO OO/OO/OO 4:57 am-

 

 

Finally, my hand rested, stowing the remaining tools in the trusty furniture besides us.

"Well now...that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Her...face...if it wasn't for these quiet hours, I would've laughed my head off.

 

**'...You have to be shitting me. What in the worlds was _that_ supposed to accomplish?'**  

"I wanted to see how much patience you have. Turns out, you passed." Within this slow-burning pride, I simply flung my cloak over myself; "Now if you excuse me, you're free to do whatever you please as long as it bothers _anyone else_ in particular."

**'Oh yeah...that sounds great.'** Oddly enough, her own hope was deflated,  **'What do you think you're getting out of this?'**

 

"Reclaiming the hours you stole from me...nothing more than that."

**'See, _now_ we're getting somewhere!'**

 

 

~~~

 

 

I awoke to a lazily constricting grip, the gentle twilight filtered through the curtains and the everlasting clock ticking along the wall. The perpetrator was none other than my friend himself, outer garments and trinkets tossed aside as he was cradled in the pillow.  

 

Just when I wanted some sleep...I guess lonely minds think alike.

With simple intent, I slid past the trap he laid, my heart hardening with slight guilt as he mumbled out to the dark.

_"Please...don't leave..."_  

 

It could've been his dream...but the reality is far crueler than that.

"It's okay, I'm right here..." The whisper surely soothed him for now, shuffling out of my own clothes save for the simple shirt and pants. Then, with the blanket carelessly spilled along the edge, composed it with one and to the boy in the other.

Another sigh broke through as he laid across my chest, resuming his constraints like a child holds a precious toy.  

 

"See, that wasn't too hard." I murmured, feeling his back rise and fall in my palm; "I'm here to keep you safe..."

There was no answer, but I could see the tiniest grin escape his lips.

This is just what we needed...no doubt about that...and I let my thoughts drift away from this reality. 

 

Sora...wherever you are...you will know what it means to cross the line... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now look at what I've done...This wasn't intentional, I swear.


	12. Promises mended, Oaths designed, Hearts reclaimed

However, what felt like an eternity, another noise drowned out this peace, dragging me out to the future of what's to come.

The door...how could I forget so easily...?

 

Thankfully, whatever passed as a proper morning's rest shook away the minimal bedhead I held, making way to the door to greet  _three_ familiar guests.

Roxas, Xion...and Axel. 

Oddly enough, neither of them held the same vigor the past few visits, and the man himself was downright peeved by my presence.

"Axel, I don't remember inviting you." 

"I suppose it's better than these two chattering all day." 

 

_Have it your way..._

With that in mind, I shot a simple glare to the one behind him.

**'What? I didn't do this...But I drew another eye-patch on the pirate.'**  

_My vengeance has been enacted._

 

"Very well then, make yourselves comfortable." With these patient souls, I once again compromised my now crumbling sanctuary, leaving me to an uncomfortable standing audience.

 

"Alright pretty boy, wanna start about how you scared Roxas?" 

"Of course, that's why I called these two." And to strike a nerve, I grinned; "Have you been familiar with the name Ventus?" 

Instantly, he went white as a sheet.

 

"Wha-...come on, first him, now you!? And if you're wondering,  _yes_ , I've heard of him, but that was when I was a bratty teen!" 

**'Oo...drama! Who's the friend-stealer now?'**  

"That's unusual...and he said I have more friends than him. I guess it's just the-" 

"Quit mumbling...how do you even know Ventus in the first place?" 

 

Of course, knowing him he was clearly running on fumes. But I digress...I had all the time that I needed.

"As I've said before, make yourselves comfortable...this is going to be a long night."

 

 

~~~

 

 

A Union Leader's pride and honor balanced upon what the wielder discloses to the world, but as I just scraped the surface, the simple white lies begin to ache. There was no such talk about a Keyblade of my own, but the allies I've made during my times restoring the worlds, and above all...my true self.

 

Lauriam.

A young man who wished for all the power in the world, and received far more than intended.

Though the lines between truth and lies clashed with a renowned animosity, the weight of dread was slowly rolling off of me. Finally, I felt relieved for someone to truly listen to what I said.

"Now...I assume you have questions you wish to ask, now would be the time." 

Their eyes said it all, arguably enough, but just as the color returned to their faces did they give the long-awaited opinion. 

 

"So, um..." Roxas began; "How old are you?" 

**'Wow, out of all things, he gives you _that?_ That's a bummer...'**  

And I'm sure his friend's glances prove the same response as well.

 

"Well, I'm sure curiosity beat you to it, but I'll only tell you once...none of this goes out to the others." However, a slight grin broke through the tension, "However, due to circumstances, it would be unlawful to say exactly _how long_ ago I-"

"-What are you even trying to fool? Come on, spit it out." 

There he goes, running his mouth again...he really needs to learn some manners.

 

"... _Fine_ , I'll make it short and sweet. Without me being a Nobody, I would be older than the legends that were first created; simply said, the War that split the worlds and the sword of Kingdom Hearts."

"Really? What do you mean by that?" The blonde turned innocently oblivious, the gears trying to turn in his head while Axel's completely halted.

"Long ago, the worlds were one, and thousands of warriors lived in peace whilst they battled the impending Darkness. The Age of Fairytales, I have learned it to be called now...and my closest friends, including Ventus and I...we were all born and raised in that time."

 

As soon as that confession was made, it took the cake, silencing the trio's thoughts of backlash as the truth dawned upon them. 

"So...does that mean-" 

"As I've said before, _none of this_ goes out to the rest of the Organization...understand?" 

They wordlessly nodded, this hasty promise sealed in stone.

**'They're gonna crack...You jumped the gun, I'm sure of it.'**  

 

With not another word said, I softly ushered them out, leaving me with a crushing headache. 

"...Do you really think I'm that stupid? I did this for a reason." 

**'I know that, but what else do you _think_ they'll say?'**  

"That's the point. A secret paves the way to something greater...you'll see." 

My point was already made, leaving her exasperated questions for another time.  


	13. In the End, we're the only ones Left

A familiar presence didn't beckon me to the dreaming realm, leaving me to an excruciatingly restful night, my head still rushing from that rock of a pillow.

Please tell me I didn't oversleep...I'd rather kill myself than working with Xigbar again...

**'That makes two of us, L-'**  

 

"Marluxia?"

"Good morning, Roxas..." However, it didn't take long for me to see the dagger of stares surrounding me on all sides.

Did Roxas give in?

 

"Can I ask you something?" 

What did he say? 

"Of course, is there anything important on your mind?" 

If he did tell someone, I swear to Light th- 

 

"Did you have a Keyblade?"

Time stopped around me, even the blood in my veins...

**'Well...I was not expecting _that_...'** Even so, I can still hear her grin;  **'Told you so.'**

I felt nauseous...I thought I had everything under control...I-

 

"...Why would you say something like that...?" _Somehow_ , I willed myself to not collapse, or run from the coliseum of eyes watching my every move; "It is _you_ who has the Keyblade, not me...you must be mistaken."

Damnit Axel...I should've looked over your plans...

He told them about Castle Oblivion, I'm positive...

Damn this Organization, damn it all...

 

"You got the kid roped in another tall tale, hm?"  _Damn you Xigbar_...

"But it's true!" Roxas hopelessly retorted; "Well, not the Keyblade part, but I put the pieces together..."

 

Damn it, damn it, damn it...

Maybe before all this chaos unfolding in front of me, before I decide to uphold this dastardly title on _everyone_ in this room...I heard laughing.

"-I knew it!" It was Demyx...he found the right time to crack.

Miraculously, just that alone was enough for the allegations to die down, loosening the knot in my chest as I made way to Saix.

 

"I assure you this...whatever you believe, I'll tell you the honest truth." The form readily crinkled in my fingers; "But just like you, I have my work to do. So-" 

There was a light tug, but the paper stayed in an iron grip, my heart dropping once more at those venomous amber eyes. 

"Would you say the same for this 'Keyblade'of yours?" 

 

_Crap..._  

**'Come on~, don't be shy! Blow them away with your talent!'**  Her sarcastic cooing almost drowned out Demyx's exact reply, holding back every minuscule fiber to not strike them down in a second.

Control...I just need control... 

 

Even now, I'm sure Saix is scrutinizing my battling emotions, hoping to do the same punishment if I just so happen to crack...finally, I took a torturous breath, almost choking my lungs.

"...Who says I haven't told you already? Besides, you _never_ believe a word I say."

 

The form was in my grasp, and I was home free...

 

 

~~

 

 

**'You know what? I bet it took him all night to scrub that marker off.'**

"Out of everything this morning, _that's_ the first thing you question?"

**'So? It's an important one. You want to make sure how many Dusks got murdered by that swashbuckler, right?'**  

"I hate to break your spirits, but that's just a solo project, so don't bother asking me for advice on your hobby."

 

She merely grumbled in reply, taking the time off scanning the articulate crafts and furniture decorating the hall. I was marveled on how I was carelessly given this world for a mission, though that little fiasco killed any thoughts of disrespect.

In all honesty, this world was a gamble to my personal liking, but the minimal hours scouring for Heartless and such led to me admiring the craftsmanship in these cold walls, thankfully contrasting the brutal nature outside.

 

It's quite ironic...compared to the lifeless fortress, this could be a long-forgotten Eden. 

**'You know the Heartless aren't going to just waltz up to us, you know. Quit gawking and let's move.'**

Of course...there's no time for reminiscing now.

 

Let's just make it quick th-

A horrendous crash erupted down the occupied wing, my blood running cold at the treacherous roar. And with common sense thrown out the window, I slowly turned to my back, catching a pair of unholy eyes staring straight through me.

_Nope, I do not want to risk a concussion for the second time today, no sirree!_

 

And before the looming presence of death flashed before my eyes, perhaps the towering flight of steps snapped me back to clarity.

"I-...I was not...expecting that..." I nearly keeled over, gasping for precious air as the terrible trauma began to fade.

There was no snarky comment from my "helpful" specter, but her direction to the looming doors before us proved another motive. 

 

I could sense Heartless inside, keeping Graceful Dahlia in my grip as the room shone with the chandelier's light. They quickly warped to existence from the polished ceramic, Large Bodies, Hook Bats, and a few stray Darkballs gleamed with a predatory glare.

Unfortunately for them, I had a few tricks up my sleeves.   

 

~~ 

 

"You wait here, it'll be pretty quick." 

**'Alright...'**  

Despite this air of melancholy, it hasn't quelled the burning fury in my chest, tracking down the trails of Darkness like a ravenous hound. I should've done this sooner...but now is not to time to revel on that.

And very soon, I stared towards the dizzying heights, planning my route.

 

"A simple trip will do just enough..." I confirmed myself, the cold air swallowing me up to the bank of the clocktower, just behind the ones unsuspecting.

There were half-eaten popsicles waved about, cheerful banters, and the laughter that almost tossed aside my rage.

Maybe I was right...we do have hearts after all. 

 

However...that's not the case.

 

With my plan in motion, I cupped Roxas and Xion under my arms, their screams piercing the air as the wind proved a fight unconquerable. As quickly as the altitude plummeted, demise was pushed aside as a brief Gravira softened the fall, letting the two back on their feet. 

That was truly not the case for the two Nobodies, completely pale and already collapsed to the ground. 

**'...Huh. Can't believe you pulled that big of a stunt.'**

_Victory is mine._

 

"-What the hell were you thinking!?" Axel surfaced instantly, his face almost as red as his hair. 

I, however, remained stone-cold. I've already had enough of his outbursts for one day. 

"With this whole Keyblade incident, I assume you told them of our previous 'missions', right?"

 

The fury was extinguished, quickly turning as ghastly as his friends.  

"...So? It's not like you're on the clear yet, and this is pretty thin ice right now."

"I've played my risks, and now you should know the reason." At that, I stretched an open hand to the recovering blonde; "May I see your Keyblade, Roxas?"

 

"...Really? Why?"

"To put this charade to rest. And what better way to prove it is if I can wield it?"

Axel was still unimpressed, "What do we get out of this, Cotton Candy?" 

At that, I slightly chewed my lip as a snicker reached my ears. Out of everything he should've called me...why would you give her more insults over an injury?

"If you want less than a surprise from me, perhaps you should take the time to shut your mouth. As of now, that's all I wish for you to fulfill."

 

There was an air of contemplation, then, surprisingly enough, the familiar flash of light brought a pulse in my chest. I didn't think he would go through with this...

"Don't go crazy with it." Axel callously warned, letting Roxas rest the blade to my open palm, anticipation already buzzing in my veins. With that point made, I gave way to a slight smile.

"Very well then. I'll show you what a _real_ Keyblade wielder should be."

It's been too long...it almost feels like ages...

 

 

**'...Should we check the library?'**   _Past the now dim silence, her voice cruelly echoed through the chamber;_ **'You know, there's bound to still be Heartless here.'**

_It's strange...how long has it been since she expressed anxiety?_

"I already cleared out what Heartless we need today. Besides, there's enough of a risk if we get caught once more."

 

_Then, strangely enough, she hesitated._

**'Come on...there's Barrier Masters, possibly some Soldiers...no one's going to like ripped-up books, that's for s-'**

"He's _gone_...there's no changing the fact. Nothing you do will make him remember what's been done."

 

**'Bu-'**  

"No more and never again..." _A portal of Darkness came soon after, leading us out of this silly game;_ "Now let's go. I have an important task in mind."

 

 

The spells chanted in my heart, coursing through my entire body and to the blade of the sword. Finally...how long has it been since I held my own?  

Even so, as the simple line of magic burst in the air or nearly dented the earth, my set of onlookers stared in absolute awe. Finally, the brush of Nature's Favor bled into the air, bathing us in a sense of calm, more so myself as I lowered the weapon.

One, however, didn't show a single grin...

 

Axel then recovered from the spectacle. "I uh-...it looks really weird when you have it."

"I knew that would be the case, I'm afraid to say." With one wall refusing to be leveled, I let Roxas reclaim the blade, staring at my hands in a soft determination.

I already know the feeling, the thrill, the responsibility, just holding the hilt reignited my hopes from the dying embers.

Please...let me have those emotions again...

 

I heard the familiar sound, the light flashing...and the anticipation died a cruel death. 

"Why did you do that?" He cut through my heartache, letting me lower this false tool in defeat.

"It felt so close...Why would I think it could work so easily?"  

 

Graceful Dahlia...why must you be so condescending...? 

"Now I get it..." The redhead marveled to himself; "But how did you lose it in the first place?" 

 

"...Even I don't know the reason. Keyblades choose those with a righteous heart, and perhaps mine saw the troubles in my youth. It's such a shame...how could my own weapon see me as unfit for the role?" 

**'Here's a hint.'**

 

Hearing no more, the scythe dissipated in a flurry of petals. 

"Oh well, so we've all learned something new after all. Perhaps now should be the time to RTC."

"...Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy have I been procrastinating for too long on this! Don't worry, it's finally out of the way.  
> Yay!


	14. Memories are far too bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to the perfect headcanon that might explain one of the greatest mysteries of this chapter!  
> I mean...one of the Mysteries of Twilight Town...

* * *

_-How long has it been since I've seen that look?-_

The 6th "Letter"...Compared to the dwindling supplies, perhaps I should consider a folder...

Past the rumors from the long days, this occupation became an intermediate pastime, something both of us began to blend into our routine. This interloping diary of sorts quelled most of our bickering, keeping me more so in the clear for any paranoid rants to the air that invaded me.

 

And now...tonight was no exception.

_-Go on, you can tell me what troubles you so...promise I won't laugh.-_

But the irony of it all would've been enough to do so, especially since I began bleeding in more emotion to these words, perhaps marking itself as a testament; even now as the rustling paper snapped her out of her daze, previously staring out the window for  _something..._  

 

**_-I want...-_**  There was enough of a pause, as if she wanted to hold back the words;  _ **-I want to go to Twilight Town.-**_   

Huh...that was quite informal. Well, that's a bit of an understatement coming from _her_... 

But where would she want to go?

There's plenty in store for sightseeing, or more so dodging the Organization's gaze.

 

And if that was already the case...it was far too obvious.

_-You want to go there, don't you?-_

There was no need to a name, a reference perhaps, for we already knew the answer. 

_**-I just want to see what it would be like, without watching from the outside, I mean...-**_  

 

I already know the pain.

We've been doing so for far too long...

 

_-After our mission, we will do so immediately after. No exceptions.-_

 

 

-Day OOO OO/OO/OO 10:35 pm-

 

 

~~~

 

 

It always seemed too futile to even consider, as if every time I come here I would break this fragile happiness even further. I was stuck between two unmovable forces, those being the solemn catacomb and the abysmal guilt in my chest. 

**'You can stop stalling and get this over with. We don't have all day, you know.'**

"I know that...just don't touch anything." 

Once we would go inside, she would be sure to know the reason. 

 

With the eternal Key lost from my grasp, I took to heedlessly scaling the withered barrier, taking no note to her figure carelessly sauntering past it all. I guess now would be no time for formalities...those years have vanished after all...

 

The doorknob was already resting in my palm, and I couldn't have felt even more terrified.

Will everything be the same as before, a cruel acknowledgment of my sins?

Still, this was the end of the road, and with my breath drawn, I opened the door.

 

...A broken home stays as it is, even past eternity...

The hall was in disappointing shambles, dust, scattered metal and glass covering almost every inch of the previously polished floor. Within the ruin, the past remained hidden from sight, even though the display brought a displeasing ache in my chest.

After all this time...everything was left as it is from that day...

Such a cruel, agonizing fate indeed. 

 

"I should grab a few things..."  

The stairs groaned with discomfort, leaving us only as spirits of the future in the irredeemable past, another barrier for me being the nostalgia I wished to achieve.

Was there a chance to remember a memory not filled with heartache?  

 

Well, for right now, I've been failing such an emotion as I opened another chamber I held in mind. 

The feelings fled, and time slipped past my grasp.

 

A stark, suffocating white surrounding the walls and floors from all sides, leaving the cloud-like curtains hiding the forest outside. A long table bland as well with two chairs were situated in the middle, and the splashes of color were present with tiny leaflets of stories, of memories, and of the times I wished to take back.

But those pictures weren't of me, but of a certain Hero...and the creator was staring straight at me, wide-eyed and far paler than the walls themselves. 

 

After all this time...why would she be  _here_...?

"Naminé..." I said in a single breath, anger and disbelief replacing the air in my lungs.

But another emotion stole hers as well, that being  _fear_ , backing herself to the wall as the seat she was previously situated upon was knocked aside.

  

Her lips began to part, and I now realized the severity of the situation.

One word, a single name could be said, and the Organization will find me in no time.  

And _here_ of all places...I'd rather tear through the forces than let myself loose. 

So with fevered thinking, I directed a snap to her, and she was swiftly Silenced, the pulse of magic bringing her to even more of a panic.

 

"Please...don't say my name." I murmured, even my own voice snapping and breaking with anxiety; "I never want them to find me here..." 

Even through the simple explanation, a flash of confusion darted past her eyes, even if her guard didn't lower. 

 

"I just need you to listen...it's so simple. I won't hurt you, and I will leave you as soon as this is done. Do you understand?" Slowly and surely, her breathing began to ease; "I'll remove the spell...and there will be no harm done. Alright?"

Slowly...and surely...she nodded, letting us both breathe easier.

 

A single step is all I needed to know.

"...Thank you." Another snap, another pulse of light, and her gasps were heard. Those aquamarine eyes were dancing a million questions within them, but one slowly ran true to her recovered voice.

 

"How...How are you here?"

Yet again, another wave of déjà vu came to be.

"I should ask the same to you." It was my only answer, as a matter of fact; "Even in shambles, it holds enough memories in my heart. Besides, the entrance is only accessible to Keyblades, and for now, I've seen not a single one in sight."

 

For such a short time, and for such an intelligent witch, she put the pieces together quite easily.

"You...had a Keyblade, right?"

"I used to, of course." I took away our contact, only for an instant; "And I once lived here, a very long time ago in fact."

 

Even in our meeting in the Castle, I never expected such a fate to befall us...

It's a shame, to live in fear of others and to the world around them. I knew someone once before, but right now, I dare not speak his name...

 

"The Organization tends to twist my words, though I suppose it's more often than not." I drifted once again, watching the phantasmal reflection the window cast. 

If I look hard enough, can I see the past staring back?

 

"No matter what tragedy I faced, you would have enjoyed the worlds outside the Castle...even in their ruins, they still hold beauty."

Even if the balance was made, disorder and chaos always found a way in the core of it all.

And in this room...past the purity, past the blank slate...I'm sure they wanted to forget what had happened.

 

I could only sigh, for the same thought crossed my mind long ago.

"With everything that happened, it was an honestly devastating mistake, and I have been so blind to it. For all the fear you hold of me, I understand...I hope you can forgive me. Be it a day or a thousand, I don't care for how long it takes."

 

If Naminé had any way of hiding her shock and awe, she was doing a noticeably terrible job. 

Now that I think about it...she's starting to remind me a lot about Roxas. 

 

"Well then, now that it's out of my system, might I ask why you're here?" I took the time to scan the pictures scattered about; "I'm sure it's for Sora's case, right?"

"...Yes," It was a submissive answer, though perhaps it was for another reason; "I'm fixing his memories, so it's taking me a long time." 

"That's understandable...and I'm sure the technology downstairs is working just fine?"

 

Another flash in her eyes, but she quickly agreed.

"It's interesting to DiZ, but it's more of a mystery to understand how they work...and..." Her voice trailed off as a look of disappointment crossed my thoughts.  

If that's what they're doing, at least we hid the purpose away...but still, that doesn't help me in the slightest.

 

"I appreciate the thought...but if I had the time to hone my skills, I _could_ help you with that little predicament." With a purposeful stride, I made way to the door; "Unfortunately, that's not the reason why I came here, but now would be time for me-"

**'-Sorry to bother your little "chat", but we need to go. Now.'**

 

_Thanks for the hint..._

Another sigh broke through, and I plan another route of escape.

Crossing the room once again, I made easy work on undoing the latches to the window, creaking open with age and slight rust.  

 

"It's not like I want to get caught anytime soon...keep this a secret between the two of us, alright Naminé?" 

She could only nod, catching her eyes darting to the door that brought a fiery pulse in my chest. 

"Don't worry...she's nothing to be too worried about." 

 

Besides, I can handle another temper tantrum quite easily.

And with not another note, I sailed off the edge of the windowsill, the breeze briefly buffeting past me, meeting the sun-kissed earth with no fault in my step. 

 

 

~ 

 

 

I felt like I was at the top of the world.

In this castle of nothingness, there was no mistaking the slight spring in my stride as I went through the multitude of halls, blocking out the dangerous stares and the obsessive string of curses forever grafted by me.

For once in a very,  _very~_ long time, I felt truly invincible, like I had the universe in my hand and I knew just what to do.

There was nothing stopping me now. 

Nothing at all. 

 

"Hey, Marluxia..." A familiar blond greeted me, just simply crossing paths with no falter.

"Hello, Roxas." 

 

Though I suppose if he looked hard enough, perhaps he could see the metaphorical sunshine and rainbows radiating past my eyes. But for now, I didn't care for any of that.

 

I did, however, care for the looming phantom as soon as I made it inside my chamber, catching the earliest Letter left on the bedside.

Oh well...at least the Dusks didn't bother looking through my belongings. 

Ignoring her degrading insults even more, I took the remaining stationery, and a few minute seconds, revealed the new message to her.

 

_-I apologize for almost leaving you back there.-_ I held my grin behind the paper, holding back the invisible sarcasm;  _-After my next mission, I will buy you anything you have in mind, no matter the price. My treat.-_

For her, and even for anyone else I have come to know, it was truly an enticing offer, the genie's wishes with no rules and no limitations. And while her fumes were still running high, even with a few cautionary glares on my end, did she finally agree with a huff. 

 

**'Fine...Who knows how long I've gone without something sweet.'**

_So predictable from the child I have come to know..._

"I'll leave the decision to you, and I am sure to keep my word."

**'Yeah, yeah, I got it.'**

With victory held firmly in my grasp, I let the familiar words drown out the invisible clock.

 

For now, there was nothing in my way.

Nothing at a- 

 

There was a knock, letting another familiar presence break my celebration.

 

"Hey Marluxia, you in there?" 

My sigh was unheard by the distance, even at such a time like this.

"You can come in..." 

 

So the redhead did, and with his introduction made, the world fell apart.

"I heard Lord Xemnas wants to see you in ten minutes. And it's something about meeting in the Hall of Empty Melodies?" 

 

There it is...

The world's falling apart from the seams.

The prophecy's end of times.

With the words escaping his lips, I lost all hope in myself, letting my vision drown in the ambiguous darkness.  

 

To the gods above, wherever you are, strike me down where I stand. 


End file.
